


Place of Solace

by BunnyFair



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: i've never seen an episode, i hope this is good and in character, it's for a friend
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Place of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen an episode, i hope this is good and in character, it's for a friend

Klaus lounged across his bed, staring up at the ceiling as a blunt was resting between his fingers, tilted into the ashtray. He slowly lifted it and took a slow drag off of it, closing his eyes. He held the smoke in and slowly breathed it out in little puffs, watching them float up to the stained ceiling.

He jolted at a knock on his door and coughed out the rest of his smoke, standing up quickly. He flinched when he heard the ashtray hit the floor from his robe yanking it and frowned apologetically at the now-dirty bunny slippers. He sighed and walked over to the door at another soft knock, opened it with a, "And what I can help you with on this lovely raining day?"

He blinked when arms wrapped around his chest and looked down, frowning at the wet young woman holding onto him. He gently gripped her shoulders and leaned back as glasses were pushed against his bare chest. His frown only grew at the proper sight of her.

Rose's long, curly brown hair was sticking to her face from the rain and her bright greren eyes were tinged red from crying. She looked up at him and sniffled, mouth opening and closing several times, soft squeaks escaping her. He clicked his tongue and glanced around, shutting the door behind her as he guided her inside.

He carefully peeled off her jacket and kissed her temple. "Go to the bathroom and undress. I'll get you some clean clothes. And, no peeksies, I promise."

She nodded slightly and quietly shuffled to the bathroom, wrapping her arms around herself. He took a deep breath as she shut the door and walked over to his dresser, dropping the jacket on it and digging around in it to find an old band tee shirt and some clean Batman boxers. Yeah, these'll fit her nice.

He smiled to himself and walked over to the bathroom door, lightly knocking on it. "Got you something, darling."

She slowly opened the door and he held out the clothes, smiling softly at her. She took them and shut the door back, saying, "I hung up my clothes in the shower so they'll dry. I hope that's okay."

He waved his hand. "Yeah, that's a good idea actually. Always so much smarter than me."

He tilted his head, smiling widely at her soft giggle. She changed, saying back, "You're smart too, just in a different way."

He shrugged, kneeling beside his bed to pick up the ashtray and fallen blunt. He softly sighed at it and dropped it in the ashtray before shaking off his slippers. He'd vacuum later.

He sat back on the bed and looked up when she walked out, tugging at the large shirt. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest?"

She flushed, waving her hand at him. "No, I'm sad, dammit. Don't try to cheer me up and stuff."

He smiled, patting the spot beside him. "Why don't you sit here and tell me why you're sad, then? Who do I need to beat up?"

She shook her head, shuffling over to sit beside him. She turned pink as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned into his side, her hair pulled back in a wet bun and her glasses in her hands. He smiled slightly and rubbed her arm, staying quiet for her.

She looked down at her horribly smudged glasses, fidgeting with them. They were in need of a serious cleaning. And, by the looks of it, so were his slippers. Oof, poor things.

He stayed quiet, watching as she frowned at her glasses. She licked her lips and took a deep breath every so often before swallowing thickly. He tilted his head and blinked slowly at her before smiling softly, reaching over to gently take the glasses from her grasp.

"Why don't we just have a nap, yeah? I'm sure you're tired from walking all the way here in this weather and I, for one, could always go for a nap."

She blinked up at him and nodded slightly. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

He smiled, nudging her to lay down under the blanket as he set her glasses on the nightstand. He waited for her to get settled and tugged the blanket up, laying down beside her and tucking her close. He kissed her temple and hummed happily at her flush, grinning as she tugged the blanket up over her face.

He chuckled, holding her waist. "This okay?"

She nodded slightly, softly mumbling, "Yeah."

He smiled, relaxing as he held her close. He merely held her as she slowly relaxed, loosening her grip on the blanket. She leaned into him as she started to slowly nod off and rested her head on the pillow.

He kissed her cheek and softly mumbled, "You come here anytime you need me, my beautiful Rose. I'll always be here."


End file.
